A simple dream
by Dragon of Light and Hope
Summary: T.K. and Kari have the same nightmare one night and it's starting to come ture *Takari*
1. The dream and antoher DD

This is my first attempt to write a fic so it might not be good oh and don't flame me about spelling and grammer and Please R&R.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon sadly.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"T.K. help me.". said Kari almost fainting.  
  
"Ha ha ha.. he can't help you now" said a shadow voice "I have you now my child of lite".  
  
"Help me T.K. please! screamed Kari.  
  
'I can't do anything, I wish I could... damnit where are you patamon' thought T.K. "Hold in they Kari" T.K said trying to calm Kari. "HELP!!" Kari screamed as the shadow took Kari into another dimension.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
T.K. woke up in cold sweat. T.K. has been having the same nightmare for about a month. It had been two year after the battle with MaloMyotismon, he didn't think it was a big deal so he didn't tell anyone, but recently the nightmares had gotten worse and is beginning to think it meant something.  
  
"It was just a dream, but it seems so real" T.K. thought.  
  
As he walk to the kitchen to get some water he deiced to call Kari to talk about the dream he had, but he thought it will be better to drop the thought of calling her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
At Kari's apartment, Kari had awoken in cold sweat from a nightmare.  
  
"Thank god it was only a dream" Kari said quietly.  
  
Not trying to wake her parents or Tai she went to the living room to call T.K. Luckily T.K. was already awake so the phone won't wake T.K.'s mom T.K. knew it was Kari so he picked it up.  
  
"Hello" T.K. said into the phone  
  
"Hi T.K. it's me Kari I hope I didn't wake you up" said Kari in a kinda worried voice.  
  
"No Kari you didn't I was already awake when you called." T.K. reassuring her.  
  
"I had this nightmare about a shadow figure captured me and you couldn't help m-" T.K. interrupted her.  
  
"I had the same exact dream." T.K. said so loudly that he almost his mom.  
  
"What do you think it means T.K.?" Kari said concerned.  
  
"I don't know we should talk tomorrow at noon at the park since it's Saturday and I'm really tired" he said while yawning.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry T.K. ... well g'night then." Kari said. "Good night Kari".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Saturday morning  
  
"Good morning mom" T.K. said as he waked slowly into the kitchen and sat down to eat breakfast.  
  
"Good morning T.K. you seem like you didn't have much sleep last night" T.K.'s mom said while putting eggs and bacon into T.K.'s plate. "Probably because you where up late last night talking to Kari"  
  
T.K. almost spat up his juice "How did you know!!"  
  
"Oh please, I over herd you talking to Kari last night" said T.K.'s mom  
  
"Well any ways I have to meet to Kari at the park today at noon." T.K. told his mom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Kari's apartment  
  
"Tai!!.. how did you know I was talking to T.K. last night." Kari screamed and almost punching Tai in the face.  
  
"I taped the conversation when you talked on the phone... ha ha ha" Tai said almost falling to the floor with laughter. "By the way don't you have to meet T.K. in the park, it's almost noon.  
  
Kari looked in the clock and dashed out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Kari and T.K. meet in the park at noon  
  
"So back to the dream what do you think it means, do you think there's a new enemy in the digmon?" Kari asked T.K.  
  
"I don't think so since Oikawa shield the digiworld from evil and if the is our digimon is there to protect it." said T.K.  
  
"Ya, I guess your right." Kari exclaimed.  
  
All of the sudden a figure was moving in the bush. T.K. saw a movement and went to check it.  
  
At the same time Davis was walking in the park when he saw T.K. and Kari he got so jealous he ran up to T.K. "Get away from my girl T.J." T.K. barely dodged the punch but Davis countered the dodge with another punch and he kept hitting T.K. "Ha ha ha" how is the better fighter now" laughed Davis. Kari got so mad she went up to Davis and slapped him really hard.  
  
"Why did you punch T.K., Davis." "I am not your Girl." "So stop bugging T.K. and me." Kari said almost out of breathe. Davis was crushed when he heard Kari yell at him. "Fine I will leave you guys alone but you will be sorry for not liking me, then he ran away.  
  
"T.K. are you alright." Kari asked  
  
"Uh ...Yah.. I am but I've been better." T.K. said trying to make Kari fell better.  
  
"I'll take you home" Kari said "Hold on Kari take me to your apartment my mom's not home" exclaimed T.K. "Ok" Kari said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Back at Kari's apartment Tai and Matt saw what had happen to T.K. and wanted to give Davis a big punch in the head.  
  
"That Davis...you guys where on talking about something and he got all jealous...and he didn't let you guys to explain." Matt said almost turn red. "I'm gonna kick his ass to....anywhere."  
  
"Matt don't it will only make things worse." exclaimed T.K. "Hump...fine, but I'm not doing it for him."said Matt in a angry voice.  
  
"Hey Kari when I start to fell better could we go to the park, I want to check something out" T.K. asked Kari.  
  
"Ok T.K." Kari said then kissing T.K. in the lips.  
  
"Hey T.K. I'll take you home ok..."Matt told T.K.  
  
'What was that kiss about' T.K. thought  
  
"Hello...anybody home." Matt asked  
  
T.K. snapped out of his trance "A.... what...oh yah...ok whatever"T.K. said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
A few days later, T.K. and Kari was at the park T.K. still didn't know why Kari had kiss him 3 days ago.  
  
'Why did Kari kiss me I mean we are only friends, but I'm not sure now.' T.K thought. "Hey Kari." T.K. said. "Yes T.K." Kari said smiling. "Uh ...never mind. 'I can't ask Kari now.' T.K. thought. "Ok" Kari said sounding a little confused.  
  
"Hey T.K. why did you want me to come to the park?" Kari asked curiously.  
  
"I saw something in the bush that day Davis punched me." T.K. explained to Kari. "Oh is that it" Kari said with a sound of disappointment. "What did you think this was a date."T.K. said jokingly. "Well, yes"Kari said with disappointment. 'What! ..that was only a joke I didn't expect her to say that.' T.K. thought.  
  
T.K. and Kari stared at each other, the next thing they know they where in each others arm and in a passionate kiss. All of a suddon a boy jumped up and scared T.K. and Kari.  
  
"Hi, my name is Yagumi, Yagumi Nick" said Nick happily.  
  
"Umm...hi Nick."Kari and T.K. said in unison.  
  
"Oh yah this is my partner.... Devimon" Nick said  
  
"Devimon!!" T.K. and Kari said togther. "But this means...."T.K. said.  
  
"Yep I'm a digi-destined" Nick said happily again.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A/N: Who is this boy, is he enemy or friend well you'll just have to fine out yourself and it seems T.K. and Kari had there first kiss. And please R&R. 


	2. Back to the Digital World

A/N: Well it seems like we have a new digi-destined.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"Hey Nick I want you to met our friends they are just like you, come on I'll show you the way." T.K. told Nick.  
  
"Kari could you e-mail everyone and tell them to met us at my home?" T.K. asked. "My mom's not home so we won't have any interference." T.K. said.  
  
"Ok T.K." Kari said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
At Izzy's home  
  
"It is so boring now that the digital world is now safe." Izzy said sighing. "What an e-mail from Gennai what can he want now." Izzy opened the e-mail and it read:  
  
Dear, Izzy:  
  
Izzy the digital world is in grave danger, the digimon  
  
can't defend themselves and your digimon can't  
  
digivolve to help them, we need your help.  
  
From,  
  
Gennai  
  
'What that's impossible, I thought all evil was sealed away.' Izzy thought to himself.  
  
"What another e-mail, it's from Kari.  
  
Hey Izzy met T.K. and me at his apartment we have to show you something.  
  
from Kari  
  
"Sounds interesting." Izzy said to himself. "Hey mom I'm going to T.K.'s ok" Izzy said running out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"Hey guys sorry we took so long to get here." T.K. said to everyone. "Hey where's Davis and Izzy." Kari asked.  
  
"I don't know, he wasn't in soccer practice today" Ken explained.  
  
"That's weird he's really obsessed with soccer" Tai said worriedly.  
  
"And Izzy is coming up." Yolei said looking out the balcony.  
  
"Hey T.K. shouldn't you open the door" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh yea, I guess I should open the door." T.K. said and everyone walked in.  
  
"Hey who's that kid." Mimi said after see him (Mimi moved back to Japan after the battle with MaloMyotismon)  
  
"Oh... his name is Nick, T.K. and I saw him in the park, and he is also a digi-destined like us." Kari explained.  
  
"So... why were you two in the park" Matt said teasingly.  
  
"We were only talking that's it!" T.K. yelled and everyone except Kari and Nick fell laughing. Just then Izzy came in sweating.  
  
"What's up Izzy why were you late." Joe asked.  
  
"I got a e-mail from Gennai here." Izzy said. "Here look."  
  
There was a long silence in the room. "Who's Gennai" asked Nick. But no one heard him.  
  
"How can we go the digital world, the digi-port was closed after the-" Kari was cut of with a knock on the door.  
  
T.K. got up and saw Davis standing in front of the door.  
  
"Davis your finely are you here" T.K. asked Davis. "I got an e-mail from Kari saying it was important. Davis answered T.K.'s question "So what is it" Davis asked. "Well at first it was to show everyone Nick but Izzy got an e-mail from Gennai" T.K. explained.  
  
"Hey guys who's Gennai." Nick asked  
  
"He was the first human-like person we met in the digital world." explained Sora.  
  
"Oh." Nick said.  
  
All of a sudden Izzy's laptop screen began to grow and a person that looked like he was 40 appeared on the screen.  
  
"Gennai" everyone said. "You changed again." Matt said.  
  
"Hello digi-destine I believe you read the e-mail I sent Izzy." Gennai said.  
  
"Yea we did, why is the digital world in trouble."Kari said.  
  
"There is a new evil in the digital world he stronger then any other digimon you have faced." he told everyone. "By the way who is that kid there." Gennai asked.  
  
"Um.. I'm Yagumi, Nick I'm a digi-destine and my partner is Devimon." Nick said. "Right Devimon." Just then Devimon appeared and said right.  
  
"Hmm.. interesting anyway you need to get to the digital world" Gennai said.  
  
"But how the digi-port won't open" T.K. said.  
  
"Do you guy have your digivice that includes you Nick?" Gennai asked.  
  
Everyone nodded their head. "Then everyone get ready to go to the digital world" Gennai said. Then there was a grow from the laptop and everyone went to the digital world.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A/N: Well it seems like everyone is going to the digiword to fight a stronger enemy. Sorry there wasn't much Takari in the story. 


	3. New Enemy Revealed

Sorry for the late update anyways hear it is, hope you like it ^_^.  
  
Disclaimer: Like I'v said I don't own digimon if I did there would be alot more Takari in the show.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
"Whh...." everyone screamed.  
  
Everyone landed with a big thud.  
  
"Oww!!... we need to work on the landing." Yolei said.  
  
"Tai!!, Matt!!, Sora!!, Mimi!!, Izzy!!, Joe!!, T.K.!!, Kari!!, Davis!!, Cody!!, Yolei!!, Ken!!" said voice in the background. They all knew instantly who the are.  
  
"Agumon!!, Gabumon!!, Biyomon!!, Palmon!!, Tentomon!!, Gomamon!!, Patamon!!, Gatomon!!, V-mon!!, Armodilomon!!, Harkmon!!, Wormmon!!" The digi-destine yelled back.  
  
They all ran to their digimon hugging them. Around the tree area Nick is talking to Devimon.  
  
"Devimon what are you thinking about." Nick asked Devimon.  
  
"It's nothing, but why are you hanging around with these kids." Devimon said.  
  
"I just want to see them fight, I heard they were pretty strong, and besides they are older than me so I can't call them kids." Nick answered.  
  
"Hmm... ok." Devimon said. 'I can easily take all of these guys if you let me go to mega.' Devimon thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"Kari the digiworld don't look like what it use to." T.K. said.  
  
"Yea I've noticed it seems more peaceful then before, it's hard to beileve that the digital world is in trouble." Kari said dreamily.  
  
They were leaning for a kiss, but pulled back when Gatomon and Patamon came to them.  
  
"Hey guys, Agumon said we have to go to Gennai's." Patamon yelled at them.  
  
"Come on the others have already left." Gatomon said.  
  
"I guess we have to go, come on I'll help you up Kair." T.K. said lifting Kari up.  
  
"Thanks T.K. ..... come lets go." Kari said.  
  
"Hey Patamon do you know why Gennai wants to see us." T.K. asked Patamon.  
  
"All Agumon said is that he wants to so us something." Patamon said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
After a really long they finally made it Gennai's house.  
  
"Uhhg... we finally made to Gennai's." Matt said. Then finally collapses from all the walking.  
  
"Could someone press the button." Izzy said.  
  
"I'll do it." Patamon said pushing the button.  
  
"Ok. now we have to walk down the long steps." Tai said.  
  
"Uha." everyone said. "I don't think I can walk anymore." complained Mimi. "Nether can everyone else." Sora said.  
  
"Come on guy's it is down hill." Izzy said. "Uahh... ok lets go." Tai said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
After about a minute of walking and look at the fish they made it to the building.  
  
"Hey Gennai we're here!" Kari said. "Come into the kitchen digi-destined." Gennai said from the kitchen.  
  
They all went into the kitchen which is kind of surprising because there were 12 kids and 12 digimon. What they saw in the kitchen was surprising.  
  
"Centarumon!!" Izzy said. "And crests but how."  
  
"While searching the Digivice Temple we found the nine crests - Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Light, and Kindness." Centarumon explained.  
  
"But how our crests was distorted by Apocalymon and Ken's wasn't aloud to be removed or the digiword would be destroyed." T.K. said.  
  
"We're not actually sure how Centarumon just found them, we also found 3 new crests." Gennia said.  
  
"What!" everyone said.  
  
"They're - Honesty, Loyalty, Respect." Centarumon said.  
  
Just then the 3 new crests begun to glow and float to Cody, Yolei, and Davis. Yolei got Honesty, Cody got Loyalty, and Davis got Respect."  
  
"Hey now our digimon can go to ultimate without having to DNA digivolving." Davis said happily.  
  
"We'll have more digimon to use for fighting the enemy." Yolei proclaimed.  
  
"But we will only use it if it's necessary." Cody said.  
  
"Which reminds me do have any information on the enemy, Gennai?" Tai asked.  
  
"All we know is that his name is Lucimon, a strong mega, and is a fallen angel digimon type." Gennai said.  
  
"A fallen angel digimon, Lucimon.'' Kari said with worry.  
  
"We should get some sleep it is getting late." Matt said.  
  
"Yea I guess we should." Tai agreed.  
  
"Hold on where do we sleep." T.K. asked.  
  
"Oh two people could share a room you choose between yourself." Gennai said.  
  
"So how do we choose shares the room?" Kari asked.  
  
"How about pulling names out of a hat?" Cody suggested.  
  
"Ok good idea... T.K. your hat." Tai said.  
  
"Ok." T.K said.  
  
Everybody wrote there name on a piece of paper and put it in T.K.'s hat.  
  
"Ok I'll go first then Matt, Izzy, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Davis, Kari, Ken, T.K., Yolei, Cody, and then Nick." Tai said.  
  
Tai put his hand in T.K.'s hat and pulled out the piece of paper Sora Tai announceed.  
  
Matt did the same and Mimi he said.  
  
Everyone did the same and in the end Nick was left and he wanted to sleep alone.  
  
"Ok here's what we got Sora and me; Matt and Mimi; Joe and Izzy; Davis and Cody; Kari and T.K.; Ken and Yolei; and Nick is with himself. Everybody got that....good." Tai announced.  
  
"Oyasuminasai!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"Hey T.K. are you awake?" Kari said quietly trying not to wake up Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
"Yes Kari I am." T.K. said. "Do you think we will be able to defeat Lucimon he is a mega." Kari sounding concern. " I think we can defeat him we do have a strong team 3 megas 2 of them can fuse into 1 and that one can fuse with another, 9 ultimate, and 1 champion." T.K. explained.  
  
"That makes me feel better T.K." Kari said. "One more thing T.K., when I kissed at the your apartment and when you kissed my at the park did you feel anything?" Kari asked.  
  
T.K. was taken by surprised by the question. "Umm .... I think I did, but honestly I can't remember." T.K. said.  
  
Kari was feelings got pretty hurt by the response and felt like crying. T.K. could see the hurt look in her face and before she knew it she was in T.K.'s arm staring into his blue eyes and he was looking into her light brown eyes. They leaned in and had a long passionate kiss.  
  
"I felt something." T.K. said grinning at Kari and she was smiling back at him.  
  
But the romance was sort lived because out side of Gennai's house a herd of Mammothmon was heading for them.  
  
Everyone was awoken by the sound of the Mommthmon and went outside.  
  
"What is that sound?" Yolei said.  
  
"I don't think any of us knows."Izzy said.  
  
"Anyone see Nick?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I haven't." Matt said. "Nether have I but I think it's for the best if he didn't come." Tai said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"Who are they Izzy?" Tai asked.  
  
"Lets see, They're Mammothmons, ultimate and virus type." Izzy said.  
  
"We better digivolve now to our strongest." Matt said.  
  
"OK!!" everyone said in unison.  
  
Agumon warp digivolve to..... WarGreymon  
  
Gabumon warp digivolve to..... MatalGarurumon  
  
V-mon warp digivolve to..... Imperialdramon  
  
Tentomon digivolve to.... Kabuterimon - Kabuterimon digivolve to..... MegaKabuterimon  
  
Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon - Ikkakumon digivolve to... Zudomon  
  
Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon - Birdramon digivolve to... Garudamon  
  
Palmon digivolve to... Togemon - Togemon digivolve to... Lillymon  
  
Harkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon - Aquilamon digivolve to... Silphymon  
  
Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon - Ankylomon digivolve to... Shakkoumon  
  
Wormon digivolve to... Stingmon  
  
Gatomon digivolve to.... Angewomon  
  
Patamon digivolve to... Angemon - Angemon digivolve to... MagnaAngemon  
  
"Let go, attack as much of them as you can." ordered Tai. "OK!!"every said.  
  
"Nova Force!!" WarGreymon said distroying 10 Mammothmon. "Freezing Breath!!" 10 other Mammothmon counted hitting WarGreymon hard.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!!" MetalGarurumon said also distroying 10 Mammothmon. "Freezing Breath!!" But MetalGarurumon dodged it.  
  
"That it won't work if we attack one at a time!" Matt said. "Attack at the same time."  
  
"Positron Laser!!" "Horn Buster!!" "Vulcan's Hammer!!" "Wing Blade!!" "Flower Cannon!!" "Static Force!!" "Kachina Bombs!!" "Spiking Strike!!" "Celestial Arrow!!" "Hand of Fate!!" all the digimon attacked wiping out all the Mammothmon.  
  
"Alll right we did it!" Yolei said happily.  
  
Then all of a sudden a strong wind started blowing and lightning started and a figure appeared. "  
  
"What the... who are you?" Kari said. "Haaa.... I believe you heard of me... Lucimon." "Lucimon!!" T.K. said.  
  
"So you finally appeared." Davis said. "I see you were able to defeat my Mammothmons...ha that's not a problem... they were weak any ways and ahh there you my child of light." Lucimon said turning his head to Kari. "What do you want with Kari." T.K. said. "Ohh nothing just to take her away." Lucimon said extending his hand to Kari. He called to a Mekanorimon and it opened in cotpit and Lucimon put Kari in it.  
  
"T.K. help me!" Kari yelled.  
  
"Ha ha ha your pathetic 'boyfriend' can't help you my child of Light." Lucimon said.  
  
Then T.K. and Kari had remember the dream.  
  
"This is like..." T.K. started. "....the dream." Kari finished.  
  
"Well I won't let Lucimon take Kari from me!!" T.K. yelled  
  
"Angemon digivolve now go get Kari!!" T.K. said. "Alright T.K."  
  
"Angemon digivolve to... MagnaAngemon!!" "What for me!!" Angewomon said.  
  
"Excalibur!!" "Celestial Arrow!!" MangaAngemon and Angewomon said attacking Lucimon.  
  
"Ahhh!!" Lucimon yelled in pain. "You'll both pay for that with your life!!" said Lucimon.  
  
"Sword of Obliteration!!" said Lucimon attacking Angewomon and MangaAngemon making them go back to Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
"Patamon are you ok?" T.K. asked Patamon. "Ugg... I'll be fine T.K." Patamon said. "Hey where's Kari!"  
  
"The Mekanorimon took her away." Sora said sadly.  
  
"What!" T.K., Gatomon, and Tai said.  
  
"We have to find her now!" Tai said.  
  
"You won't be able to save her." Lucimon said.  
  
"And why not!" Gatomon said.  
  
"Because you won't be here.... Dementinal Gate!!" Luicmon yelled  
  
Lucimon slashed his sword in the air and a gate appared opened up and sucked everyone exept T.K., Patamon and Gatomon back to the real world.  
  
"I'll take care of you three later." Lucimon said. Then dissapared as a dark cloud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
In Lucimon's castle Kari woke up to see a Megidramon.  
  
"Excuse me but where is Lucimon?" Kari asked the Megidramon.  
  
"My master is not here and won't be here any time soon." Megidramon said.  
  
'I'm scared, I haven't been this scared since the dark ocean incident...where are you T.K.' Kari thought as a tear fell down here cheek.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
So what do you think pls R+R ^_^ 


	4. The Search for Kari

Thanks for all your reviews, especially form SatAM Arigatou ^_^ anyways please R+R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, the charaters (exept Nick) and anything else with digimon, so if you sue you won't get anything.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
T.K. fell to his knees and stared crying.  
  
"Dammit!! I couldn't do anything I'm such a weakling I couldn't help anyone!" T.K. sobbed.  
  
"T.K. don't blame yourself... if you want to blame some one blame me I was to weak." Patamon said.  
  
"No.. don't blame yourself Patamon, no one could have known this will happen." Gatomon said.  
  
"T.K. don't worry about the others they were sent back to the real world." a voice said from behind him.  
  
"Gennai how do you know that?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Don't worry about that I found Nick apparently he was hiding in his room." Gennai said.  
  
"I also got you some help to find Kari.... Willis come over here." Gennai said.  
  
"Hey T.K. nice to see you again." Willis said.  
  
"Hey Willis how's Lopmon and Terriermon?" T.K. said wiping the tears of his eyes.  
  
"They're fine see for yourself."  
  
"Hi T.K." Terriermon said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Lopmon said.  
  
"Hi we haven't seen you two for a long time or at least Terriermon." Patamon greeted.  
  
"Gennai how do we find Kari?" T.K. asked.  
  
"You can use your D-3 but you should wait until tomorrow though." Gennai said.  
  
"I guess we should it is late." T.K. said.  
  
"Then it's settled we find Kari tomorrow." Willis said.  
  
"Then lets get some sleep." Gatomon said.  
  
That night T.K. couldn't sleep all he could think about was saving Kari he checked his D-Terminal for e-mail the other had e-mail him to tell him that they were all right and it seems that Lucimon sealed the gate to the digi- world when he sent them back. T.K. e-mail them back telling them that he's alright and he, Willis, Nick and there digimon were going to look for Kari. T.K. use his D-3 to try to look for Kari. He saw that she was 120 miles northwest of were he was. T.K. was starting to fell tired and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"Excuses me Megidramon why is Lucimon never here?" Kari asked Megidramon.  
  
"That is none of your business ok." Megidramon said angrily.  
  
Not wanting to get hurt Kari quiet down.  
  
'I hope everyone is ok expressly T.K.' Kari thought.  
  
Kari started to cry again and she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"T.K. wake up." Patamon whispered trying to wake up T.K.  
  
"5 more minuets mom." T.K. mumbled.  
  
"T.K. wake up!" Patamon yelled this time.  
  
"Ahh!! I'm awake, I'm awake!!" T.K. said holding his chest.  
  
"Good Willis and Nick are ready to go." Patamon said.  
  
"How are they ready to go?" T.K. asked Patamon.  
  
"They've been up for 2 hours." Patamon answered.  
  
"What time is it!?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Ummm it's 12:00 you shouldn't have gone to sleep late." Patamon said.  
  
T.K. got up and dressed and got ready for the journey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"So what took you so long?" Lopmon asked.  
  
"Quiet Lopmon anyways you should check where Kari is." Willis said.  
  
"Already did it said she is 120 miles from here." T.K. said.  
  
Gennai over heard what T.K. said.  
  
"T.K. do you know where that is?" Gennai asked T.K.  
  
"Well no I don't." T.K. answered.  
  
"Well you should it's where Spiral Mountain use to be." Gennai said.  
  
"That's interesting." Gatomon said.  
  
"What's Spiral Mountain?" Willis and Nick asked.  
  
"It's where the original digi-destined and me fought Piedmon and Apoclyamon and our crest got destroyed." T.K. said.  
  
"Well it's going to a long trip Patamon do you think you can carry us when your Pegasusmon?" T.K. asked Patamon.  
  
"I think so T.K." Patamon said.  
  
"Devimon could carry me right." Nick said.  
  
"As you wish master." Devimon replied.  
  
"Then it's settled." T.K. said.  
  
"Digi-armor Energize!!!"  
  
'Patamon armor digivolve to.... Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!!"  
  
"Alright T.K. lets go."  
  
T.K., Gatomon, Willis and the twin digimon go on Pegasusmon.  
  
"Pegasusmon is this ok?" T.K. asked. "Actually it pretty light." Pegasusmon answered. "You ok Nick?" T.K. asked Nick. "Ready to go." Nick said giving the thumbs up. "Ok than lets go!" T.K. said.  
  
"Hold on Kari I'm coming to get you...my love." T.K. thought.  
  
Half way through the flight Pegasusmon broke the silence.  
  
"Hey T.K." Pegasusmon said.  
  
"What Pegasusmon?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I don't have a good feeling about Nick." Pegasusmon said quietly so Nick wouldn't hear.  
  
"Why don't you, I don't see anything wrong with him... except he has a Devimon for a partner." T.K. said.  
  
"It's not his appearance, but I sense and strong evil presence in him." Pegasusmon said gloomy.  
  
"It can't be, Kari is the Child of Light I think she would of sense something evil, expressly if it was strong." T.K. explained.  
  
"I guess your right T.K." Pegasusmon said. 'But I still have my doubts.' Pegasusmon thought.  
  
Just then the group was attacked buy a bunch of Meramon.  
  
"Alright lets go." Gatomon said.  
  
"Terriermon, Lopmon digivolve." Willis ordered.  
  
"Alright!!" they said in unison.  
  
Terriermon digivolve to..... Galgomon!!  
  
Lopmon digivolve to..... Turiemon!!  
  
"Lopmon digivolved differently." T.K. said.  
  
"Yea, since he's not corrupted his in a good form." Willis explained.  
  
"Don't destroy them, they're under a control." T.K. said.  
  
"Star Shower!!" Pegasusmon yelled weakening some of the Meramon.  
  
"Cats Eye Hypnosis!!" Gatomon said making two Meramon freeze in there track.  
  
"Violent Rock Rabbit!!" Turiemon destroyed a Meramon.  
  
"Oh no I accidentally destroyed one." Lopmon said really guilty.  
  
But the Meramon didn't turn into data, instead it turned into a demon and the turned into a cloud.  
  
"So they not real digimon but a demon, ok screw hurting, destroy them." T.K. ordered.  
  
"Alight you heard T.K. give them every thing you got." Willis also ordered.  
  
"Swift Secret Punch!!" Lopmon said wiping out a row of Meramons.  
  
"Gattling Arm!!" distorting a column of Meramon.  
  
"Finish them Devimon!!" Nick ordered Devimon. "Evil Wing!!" Devimon said destroying the rest of the Meramon.  
  
"Nice job Nick." T.K. said. "Oh it was nothing." Nick said scratching his head.  
  
"Anyways let go now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"Wake up you pathetic human."  
  
Kari woke hoping the whole ordeal was just a nightmare, but when she was able to see Megidramon.  
  
"My master what me to give you this." Megidramon held out a bottle of black liquid.  
  
"What if I don't take it?" Kari asked with a hint of attitude.  
  
"I'll force you to."  
  
Megidramon held out his hand and grab Kari, she let out loud scream and then Megidramon forced the liquid down her throat. He put down Kari, she opened her eyes reveling an evil red glow, then she grinned evilly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
'Hold on Kari we're coming to save you.' T.K. thought clutching a fist.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
So what'cha think good..bad anyways please R+R. 


	5. The Final Battle

This is the last chapter of the story, this chap. might be confussing and the ending might be rushed, and with that said I hope you likr this story please R+R.  
  
Disclaimer: as you know I don't own Digimon, Toie Animation, Fox Kids, Sabon, Bandi, and anything related to digimon.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
After the fights with the demons no said a word until they saw a castle, it was Lucimon's castle could be seen now, it look like an old Midevil castle that was tall and black with spikes coming out of it.  
  
"Hey T.K. we've arrived at Lucimon castle." Pegasusmon said.  
  
"I could see that Pegasusmon." T.K. said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"Ahh... they're coming, that means our master will be coming soon." Megidramon said.  
  
"Should I take care of the Clild of Hope?" Kari said in a cold voice.  
  
"We'll have to leave that disition to our master." Megidramon said menalically.  
  
"I understand." Kari said with a glow in her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"We've finilly arrived at Lucimon's castle." T.K. said.  
  
T.K. got off of Pegasusmon then ran toword the castle, Willis grabed T.K. by his shirt.  
  
"T.K. you're not going to rush into the castle with a plan?" Willis asked.  
  
"Well I was going to fight all out." T.K. said.  
  
"T.K. did you loss some brain cells, I really expect that answer from Davis." Willis said.  
  
"I guess your right Willis, come on let go together and keep our gruds up." T.K. said.  
  
T.K., Willis, Nick, and the digimon walked up to the castle carefully, they reached the castle door and standing in front of them was Kari, T.K. ran up to Kari to hug her, but when he got close Kari punched him right in the gut.  
  
"Kari why did you punch me?" T.K. asked clunttching his stomic.  
  
"Because it was my master's order isn't that right Nick." Kari said.  
  
"What dose Nick have to do with this?" Willis asked.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't fiuger it out yet." Nick said along with another voice.  
  
A black arura sourronded Nick, then a black light come out of his chest leaving the real Nick to collapse. A figure started to form from black light.  
  
"Lu...Lucimon." T.K. said in shock.  
  
"That's right Child of Hope it is I Lucimon, oh don't think about trying to fight me you will serrly lose and Megidramon, Devimon, and Child of Light get them." Lucimon said.  
  
"I don't think so... Terriermon, Lopmon warp digvolve now." Willis ordered.  
  
"Right!!"  
  
"Terriermon warp digivolve to... SaintGalgomon!!"  
  
"Lopmon warp digivolve to... Kerpymon!!"  
  
"Two can play that game.... Devimon." Lucimon said  
  
"Right master."  
  
"Devimon digivolve to... Myotismon!!"  
  
"This shold even the odds." Lucimon said. "Child of Light take control of your digimon."  
  
"Right master." Kari said.  
  
"Kari don't do this." Gatomon pleaded.  
  
"Silence!! Gatomon you shall obey my orders." Kari cammained.  
  
Just then Gatomon's eye begain to glow red.  
  
"I will obey you master." Gatomon said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Good now digivolve and distroy the Child of Hope." Kari ordered.  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewoman!!"  
  
"Attack!!"  
  
Angewomon got ready to attack T.K. All T.K. could do was stare and hope she would miss.  
  
"Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!!"  
  
Angemon chraged up to Angewomon to stop the attack. On the other side of the castle SaintGalgomon and Kerpymon was fighting with Myotismon and Megidramon.  
  
"Berst Shot!!" SaintGalgomon attack Megidramon.  
  
"Ha... is that the best you can do." Megidramon thwak SaintGalgomon.  
  
"Lightning Spear!! Kerpy shouted.  
  
Myotismon grabed the attack easlly.  
  
"Hmpp that was patetic. Crimson Lightning!!"  
  
"Now for you human." Myotismon said to Willis.  
  
"Crimson Lightning!!"  
  
"Willis!!" SaintGalgomon & Kerpymon said in unison. "We won't let you hurt him."  
  
SaintGalgomon grabed the attack. "Now Kerpymon."  
  
"Lightning Spear!!" Kerpymon throw the spear right into Myotismon's chest. Myotismon turned into smoke and then faded away.  
  
"Now for you Megidramon!" SaintGalgomon said.  
  
Megidramon try to fly away.  
  
"Giant Bazuka!!" SaintGalgomon shot two giant missles toword Megidramon, hitting him and then distroying him.  
  
SaintGalgomnon and Kerpymon de-digivolved back into Terriermon and Lopmon.  
  
"You guys did it." Willis said runing up to them, then giving them a big hug. "Come on let get Nick and find Kari and T.K."  
  
"Ahh that was interesting let see how the Child of Hope is doing." Lucimon said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"Kari snap out of it!" T.K. pleaded.  
  
"What are scaryed to fight." Kari said punch everywhere.  
  
Up in the sky Angemon was not doing so well either.  
  
"Angewomon stop this, stop fighting." Angemon also pleaded.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!!" Angewomon shouted.  
  
Angemon was able to dodge the attack, but Angewomon charged to Angemon after fireing the arrow. Angewomon punched Angemon and the stomic. Angemon colpes from the sky.  
  
"Angemon!!" T.K. yelled.  
  
Kari saw the opatuiny to hit T.K., she charged up to T.K. and punched him hard in the stomic, T.K. collapes from the pain.  
  
"Nice *cough* hit *cough* Kari." T.K said weakly and giving a weak smile.  
  
"Shut up fight me!" Kari said.  
  
T.K. stood up, Kari started to fight agian T.K. took most of her hits, but she eventurally grow tiered and collapes into T.K.'s arm. T.K. looked into Kari's eye, he gave a smile that would have melted Kari's heart. Kari tried to pull away from T.K., but he wouldn't let go of her.  
  
"Let me go." Kari order.  
  
"Never Kari I will never let you go." T.K. said in a smooth voice.  
  
T.K. leaned toword Kari to kiss her. She tried even harder to pull away. T.K.'s lip found Kari's lip giving her a passionate kiss. The red glow in her eyes disapared, so did the evil glow in Anwomon's eyes.  
  
"Impossible!!" Lucimon yelled.  
  
"Wh..what happen?" Kari asked weakly.  
  
All T.K. could do was look into Kari's eye and smile.  
  
"I'll explain later first we have to take care of Lucimon." T.K. said. "Angemon!!"  
  
"Angemon digivovle to... MagnaAngemon!!"  
  
"Right T.K., Angewomon help MagnaAngemon."  
  
"Nice to see your back to your Angewomon." MagnaAngemon said. "Anyways lets go."  
  
"You won't be able to distroy me! Sword of Obliteration!!" Lucimon yelled.  
  
Lucimon swon his sword and a black beam came out of it. MagnaAngemon and Angewomon took the full hit from it. Both of de-digivolved to there rookie forms.  
  
"Patamon!!" "Salamon!!" T.K. and Kari screamed.  
  
"Ha they were pathetic, now for you two. Sword of Obliteration!!"  
  
Lucimon aimed his attack toword Kari. Kari saw the light coming toword her, she was so scread she couldn't do anything.  
  
"Kari move out of the way!!" T.K. ran up to Kari and pushed away and he got hit by the attack.  
  
"T.K.!!!" Kari screamed.  
  
She ran up the T.K.'s badly injured body with tears running do her check.  
  
"T.K. get up, T.K. get up! T.K. please don't leave me now." Kari pleaded holding him.  
  
T.K. slowly opened his eyes  
  
"Kari *cough* don't *cough* worry *gasp* I'm *gasp* fine." T.K. said giving Kari a weak smile.  
  
Kari gave back a smile, then frowned.  
  
"Lucimon you shall pay for what you did." Kari said bravly  
  
"Oh I'm so screared." Lucimon said sarcasticly. "What are you going to do slap me."  
  
Just then T.K.'s and Kari's crest begun to glow, and a rainbow arua begun to suround Patamon and Salamon.  
  
"Wh...What is happening!!" Lucimon shading his eyes.  
  
T.K.'s wounds begun to heal.  
  
"Kari do strange?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Yes I do." Kari replaied.  
  
"Patamon!!" "Salamon!!"  
  
"Patamon warp digivolve to... Seraphimon!!"  
  
"Salamon warp digivolve to... Magnadramon!!"  
  
"How can this be! It doesn't matter you still are weak!" Lucimon yelled  
  
"You are wrong Lucimon the power of Light and Hope are imence." Seraphimon started.  
  
"And with this power we will vancrish you." Magnadramon finished.  
  
"Ha! that will be the day." Lucimon said.  
  
"And that's today prepare to die evil scum." Seraphiamon said.  
  
"Seven Heavens!!" Seraphimon yelled.  
  
Lucimon thinking he was the strongest digimon ever just stood there and took the full force of the attack.  
  
"Ahh! that's impossable!" Lucimon yelled.  
  
"Finish him Magnadramon." Seraphimon said.  
  
"Fire Tornado!!" Magnadramon yelled.  
  
The attack engulf Lucimon in flames.  
  
"This is impossable I am the strongest digimon ever!!" Lucimon yelled then turn into a black cloud. "You haven't seen the last of me, I will return stronger than ever." Lucimon said over confidently.  
  
"Kari, T.K. use your tags to seal him away for good." Seraphimon said.  
  
"Right!!" they said in unison.  
  
T.K. and Kari held out their crest toword Lucimon and a beam of pink and gold light shot toword him and the cloud was surronded by the light and contracted untill it was gone.  
  
"We did it T.K.!!" Kari screamed and ran up to T.K. and gave him a big hug and a small kiss on his lips.  
  
Seraphimon and Magnadramon begun to glow and de-digivolved back into Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
"You guys did it!" T.K. and Kari ran up to their digimon to give them a hug.  
  
"Come on Kari lets go find Willis and Nick and go back home, the others must be worried." T.K. said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Willis!!, Nick!! are you guys alright!!" T.K. yelled to them while running to them.  
  
"Yea we're alright. How about you and Kari?" Willis asked.  
  
"Yea. we defeated Lucimon thankfully." Kari said.  
  
"That's great, Terriermon and Lopmon took care of his lackys." Nick said.  
  
"I one quirstion Nick, do you have a partner?" Kari asked.  
  
Nick's face suddenly changed from a smile to a frown. "My partner was distroied by Lucimon to take control ove me."  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry I asked." Kari said sadly.  
  
"No it's ok it, I'm glad you asked." Nick said trying to sound cheerful.  
  
Just then a digi-egg formed in front of Nick. "Tap..perimon, Tapiermon we'll get see each other again." Nick said while tears coming down his check.  
  
"Well let's get to Gennia's and tell him what happened." T.K. said.  
  
"Digi-armor energize!!"  
  
Patamon armor-digivolve to... Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!!  
  
Gatomon armor-digivolve to... Nepflertimon, The Angle of Light!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
T.K., Kari, Willis, and Nick arrived at Gennia's house.  
  
"Hey Gennia we're back!!" T.K. annoced.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright." Gennia said.  
  
"Yea, we also defeated Lucimon in the prosses of saving Kari." Willis said.  
  
"There's no need to explain how you did it I proplaly have a good guess how it happened." Gennia said smiling at T.K. and Kari. "And I see Nick has his real partner back." Gennai said. "We'll anyways I belive you guys would want to go home seeing how it was a tiering day. I'll send you, Kari, Nick, and your digimon first, then Willis, Terriermon, and Lopmon last, Ok."  
  
Everyone nodded in agrement.  
  
"Then it's settle come on lets get to the computer." Gennai said lead the group to the computer.  
  
T.K., Nick, and Kari held out their digivice and was sucked into it. They landed in T.K.'s room and Nick got up, said his good-byes and left the apertment building and went back to his own home. T.K. and Kari went out of the room and head for Kari's home, they knew the others would be there waiting for them, along the way T.K. asked Kari if she would go out with him tomorrow night, Kari was overjoyed with his question and said yes without hesitation and gave him a big kiss.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Well that's all fokes hope you like it and please R+R for tip. 


End file.
